This invention relates to a process for the production of d-biotin by fermentation.
d-Biotin is one of the essential vitamins for the nutrition of animals, plants and microorganisms, and is very important as a medicine or food additive. The present invention enables the production of d-biotin by fermentation to occur in high yield.
There are many studies on the fermentative production of d-biotin. Bacillus strains resistant to biotin antimetabolites see Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 152495/1983! and Serratia strains resistant to biotin antimetabolites (Japanese Kokai No. 27980/1990) are capable of producing 0.6-4.0 mg/L and 4.3-22 mg/L of d-biotin, respectively. However, the production of d-biotin by microorganisms belonging to the genus Kurthia resistant to biotin antimetabolites has never been reported.